NOCHE ROJA
by uzumaki hyuuga kimiko
Summary: ¿que pasaria si derepente te encontraras en otra dimension?el amor que sienta el uno por el otro sera lo vastante fuerte para salvar ambos mundos, ¿porque el destino les dio atra oportunidad?
1. prologo

**Declaracion:** Naruto Y Hinata son mios tampoco los demas personajes … todos son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

Prologo

Un día como otro en la ciudad de Tokio dos jóvenes iban caminando rumbo a la universidad de Konoa.

Uno de ellos era Hinata Hyuuga de 21 año, era esbelta figura, ojos color perla, larga cabellera de negro azulado y su piel extremadamente blanca. Lucía una chaqueta holgada que ocultaba la mayor parte de su cuerpo y unos jeans .pertenecía a unas de las familias mas importantes de Japón, de echo se podría decir que era la primogénita (Quien esta perdidamente enamorada de naruto pero el no lo savia).

El otro era Naruto Uzumaki de 22 años, era un chico hiperactivo de cabellera amarilla en si tiene músculos pero casi no ase ejercicio sus ojos son azules como el mar y tiene tres

Extrañas mascas en cada mejilla, lucia una chaqueta negra con naranja y con una espiral

En la parte de atrás y unos jeans. El vivía con su abuelo debido a que sus padres avían fallecido en un accidente cuando el rea pequeño. (El esta enamorado de hinata pero ella no lo sabe por el tiene miedo de perder a su mejor amiga de casi toda la vida).

Ellos dos siempre eran bien unidos desde que se conocieron, has tos llegaron a confundir

Como pareja, naruto siempre protegía a hinata de cualquier que internara hacerle daño

Debido a su estatus social, asta a tenido que enfrentarse con el primo de hinata, Neji Hyuuga según el que hinata no debería de juntarse con aleguen como el. Pero al final termino

Aceptando. (¬¬ creo que me estoy desviando)

Los dos jóvenes iban al llegar a escuela se fueron a su solon y se fueron derechamente a su respectivos lugares.

-Naruto: Hay que fastidio kakishi-sensei siempre llega tarde no se para que nos venimos temprano hina-Chan.

-Hinata: no te desespere naruto-Kun, demás siempre es bueno llagar temprano por ser el primer día de clases -le contesto su amiga que sentaba al lado de el.

-Naruto: si pero que fastidio no crees que el pervertido del sensei llegue temprano -le respondió este sin mucho animo esfuerzo-ojala siguiéramos de vacaciones y no entrar a esta aburrida escuela-voltea asía hinata-verdad hinata-Chan-le sonríe

-Hinata:-con una expresión enojada con un tic en la cabeza y el puño levantado-!!!!! YA BASTA NARUTO!!!!-le grita-¡!!!YA ME CANSASTE!!-diciendo esto le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-Naruto: hay!!!! HINATA ESO ME DOLIO!!!-le grita y luego se soba la cabeza-no debiste auch!!!-le dice con dolor.

-Hinata: esa era la intención, además te lo mereces por fastidioso-le dice cruzándose brazos y volteándose.

-Naruto voltea y se para a donde esta ella-ahora si me las vas a pagar-pero antes de ser algún movimiento fue interrumpido por una chica rubia esbelta que siempre usaba ropa llamativa.

-Ino: tan temprano y ya empezaron a paliar –contesta cruzando los brazos- apenas es el primer día de clases y ya empezaron no tienen remedio deberás- negaron la cabeza-verdad Sai –sama-dice sujetando a un muchacho de de tes pálida (su físico es parecido al de sasuke) brazo con corazones en los ojos.

-Sai: cálmate Ino- la mira aterrorizado a su novia-tranquilízate- le digo tratando de apartarla.

-Ino: esta bien Sai-sama-se aparta de el tomando su asiento en eso entra shikamaru al salón- ¡!!HOLA SHIKAMARU!!- le grita esta desde su asiento pero este no contesto y simplemente se sentó y la ignoro-y ahora que le pase a este?-se pregunto

-¿????-ha estado así por barias semanas-le contesta una voz detrás de ella. Era un chavo gordito (por no llamarlo gordo) alto con cabellera castaña melenuda y con espirales en las mejillas

-Ino: chouji ¿porque dices eso?- le pregunta desconcertada.

-Chouji: desde que lo fui visítalo a su casa a actuado indiferente con todos incluso con migo-digo en un tono preocupado asiendo que todos lo vieran.

-Ino-me pregunto porque-se cuestiono preocupada observándolo.

-¿????-hola perdón por la tardanza pero tuve que ayudar a una anciana con sus cosas-respondió en hombre que estaba al salón, tenia al pelo blanco y una mascara que cubría su rostro excepto su ojo izquierdo.

-Todos:!!! NO ES CIERTO-gritaron-USTED ES UN MENTIROSO KAKASHI-SESEI!!.

AFURA DEL SALON.

-¿????-estas completamente segura de que este lugar –le pregunto con prepotencia, un chavo ojos color zambanche, cabello negro, atractivo ala vista, alto y bien parecido.

-¿???-si estoy completamente segura, Sasuke-Kun-le responde una chica de ojos jede, cabellos rosados que se encontraba al lado de este.

-Sasuke: Hmp-respondió- entonces entremos no perdamos el tiempo, Sakura -le digo adelantándose abriendo la puerta.

-Sakura: si Sasuke-Kun- le respondió decidida


	2. Chapter 1

**Declaración: **Naruto Y Hinata son míos tampoco los demás personajes… todos son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto (si no júrenlo que no estuviera pasando lo que pasa en el manga o en el anime)

CAPITULO 1:

Se abre la puerta del salón, todos voltean y entran dos chicos.

Kakashi: HOO!-dijo impresionado-con que ustedes dos son los nuevos estudiantes, pero pasen que hacen ahí parados-los jóvenes entraron, cerraron la puerta y se pusieron en frente de todo el salón.-Bueno, que esperan, preséntense-dijo por ultimo y ambos jóvenes se miraron.

Sasuke ¬¬: Esta bien-dijo de mala gana y dio un paso al frente – me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y tengo 22 añ las chicas se le quedaron viendo con ojos de corazón (excepto Hinata, claro), pero Sakura les lanzo una mirada asesina y todas se voltearon.

Sakura: creo que me toca-dijo, calmándose y respirando hondo, dando un paso al frente-hola me llamo Sakura Haruno y tengo 22-dijo sonriéndole a todos.

Ino: Hey Hinata-dice detrás. Esta volteo y se acerca para que no las escuchen -no te parece que la peli rosa tiene frente de marquesina-dice y se ríen juntas. Pero no se dieron cuenta que Sakura si escucho y le salio un tic en la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

Kakashi: bien entonces donde los pondré –dice viendo por todo el salón. Ahí hay dos lugares atrás de la señorita Ino y el señor Chouji -dice señalando.

Los dos se van, dirigiéndose a donde les señalo el sensei, pero de repente Hinata volteo pero cruzo miradas con Sakura mientras iba directo a si asiento pero sintió una sensación extraña mientras se veían. Le quedo viendo por un rato hasta que la paso de largo. Y fue a su asiento y se sentó.

Hinata: que abra sido eso- se pregunto así mis. Pero de repente se todo se estremeció para ella, sintió como todo se le empezó a mueve-que rayaos esta pasa me duele la cabeza-

Sujetándose la cabeza y de repente sintió como todo el cuerpo se le paralizaba y se le nublaba la vista y emitía pequeños quejidos.

Naruto: hinata que te pasa? -le pregunta cuando escucho los quejidos, pero esta no responde, preocupando más a estés-hina responde- cuando trato de tocarla esta caí desmayada-¡HINATA¡-O.o se acerca o ella rápidamente y la toma del un brazo- Kakashi-sensei- este voltea-Hinata se desmayo pedo llevarla a la enfermería-dijo recogiéndola en brazos.

Kakashi: si adelante-les dice y este se va corriendo cargando a la chica inconsciente .todos se le quedan pero shikamaru se les que viendo como si sospechara algo.

Por el pasillo lis que pasaban casualmente por ahí veía a un chico rubio cargando a una chica inconsciente en brazos. Pero esta se iba despertando poco a poca asta que ese da cuenta esta siendo cargada por su amigo rubio.

Hinata: naruto-Kun-dice soñolienta abriendo los ojos y sonrojándose- por favor bájame- se lo pide

Naruto: no señor te desmayaste y as de estar cansada te llevare a la enfermería- le dice sonriéndole con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

Hinata: por favor-le vuelve a decir- algunos nos están viendo-le dice ocultando su rostro en el pecho del rubio-me da mucha pena -termina por decir pero este ríe

Naruto: sabes extraño ala chica tímida que se desmayaba cada ves que me acercaba demasiado y se sonrojaba cuando estamos juntos- dice con nostalgia y suspira- que paso con esa chica que no me golpeaba a cada rato – y le lanza una sonrisa picara, pero esta se aferro mas a el ocultado su rostro apunto de llorar.

Hinata: sabe lo que paso- recontesta con un tono apagado y triste.

_-flash back-_

_Era una tarde tranquila en la preparatoria más prestigiada de todo Japón, una joven iba abriendo su casillero, cuando nota una carta, la recoge la abre y la lee._

"_Querida hinata._

_Te espero en el restaurante la misma hora de siempre ya que hoy cumplimos un año de estar juntos, Tego una sorpresa._

_Con amor kiba"_

_Suspiro. Pero luego se dio cuenta de la hora que era y se apresuro a salir de la escuela_

_Mientras tanto en oto lugar (más especifico un callejón)_

_Un grupo de chico, Pero sobre todo se distinguía un chico de cabello castaño, alto, bronceado con ojos como de gato y dos extrañas franjas rojas en cada mejilla (lo siento no puedo describir a kiba) _

_Chico 1: Ey kiba, no se suponía que hoy tenias una cita con tu novia – le dice uno de sus amigos_

_Kiba: si, solamente estoy esperando a alguien-Digo muy tranquilo y despreocupado. Momentos después un chico llego corriendo_

_Chico 2: aquí es lo que me pediste kiba- entregándole una bolsa y recuperando el aire._

_Kiba: ya era hora idiota, ¿te procuraste que nadie te siguiera o te viera?- le pregunta arrebatándole la bolsa. Tras recibir un "si"- genial-digo viendo el contenido de la bolsa sonriendo con malicia_

_Pero no se dio cuenta que un pelirrubio estaba escocido en una Paret escuchando Todo ya que no le caía bien kiba y menos cuando empezó a salir con su mejor amiga._

_Chico 1: ¿por que tan contento kiba?-pregunta confundido_

_Kiba: por esto-les dice enseñándoles una caja de preservativos_

_Chico 2: ¿no me digas que te piensas echarte a Hyuuga?- le pregunto asombrado- ¿pensé que avías cambiado?, con eso de casi no te juntas con nosotros._

_Kiba: eso querido amigo era el plan-le digo guardando la caja en su pantalón- hacerla creer que ya no era pandillero, salir con ella un rato y luego pues echármela a la cama-dice con orgullo- de todos modos ya Tego mis ojos puestos en otra chica-dices el sin vergüenza._

_Chico 2: ¿ósea que estabas jugando con hyuuga y llevártela a la cama?- le dice y este asienta- eres malo. _

_Al escuchar esto naruto afirmo sus sospechas de kiba comas estaba jugando con hinata- "no lo boy a permitir"-se digo asimismo así que salio de su escondite apretando sus puños decidió enfrentar kiba-MALDITO BASTARARDO¡-le grita cercándose a kiba, agorándolo del cuello y mirándolo con furia-NO BOY A PERMITIR QUE LE AGAS DAÑO ME OITE DESGREASEIODO¡- pero en ves de asustarse kiba sonrío y río-DE QUE TE RIES IDIOTA¡-le dice aun con furia y sujetándolo mas fuerte._

_Kiba: de que eres tan estupido que no te das cuenta que estas en desventaja- le dice y chasque los dedos-A EL CHICOS!-minutos después dos chicos se acercan y asen que naruto suelte a kiba y lo somete agorándolo de los brazos, de repente lo golpeo en el estómago asiendo que se arrodillara y escupiera sangre por la boca, Kiba se acerca triunfante hacía el, se arrodilla y le susurra al oído-se tus sentimientos hacia hinata, pero no _

_Voy a permitir que arruines mi planes-acto segundo lo volvió a golpear asiendo que definitiva cayera al suelo._

_Mentías tanto en oto lugar hinata esperaba impaciente a kiba, miro su reloj ya era demasiado tarde-" me pregunto ¿porque tardara? Será mejor ir a buscarlo"- empezó a caminar varias calles, hasta que en cuando una por una calle escucho extraños ruidos eran quejidos de dolor, así que quiso sabes que eran (la neta la neta todas las mujeres somos chismosas auque digamos lo contrario XD) así que fue a donde estaba y la guío asta un callejón se asomo-"! PERO QUEEE¡"-se asusto al ver que naruto estaba en el suelo se veía mal herido y sangrado e inconsciente. Pero lo que mas le impacto era que quien le había provocado todo eso era kiba . Se quedo viendo la escena que no se percato que alguien la había visto la agarro por detrás de los brazo y le tapo la boca llevándola asía donde estaba kiba._

_Chico3: pero baya que tenemos aquí-sujetándola fuerte y llevándola al callejón- Ey kiba creo que tu novia anda de chismosa. Creo que no aguanto las ganas de verte-lo dice con ironía._

_Kiba-ya suéltala – y el chico la suelta asiendo que cayera al cuelo- te deje que esperara- le dice acercándose pero ella no responde y oculta su mirada- pero la verdad que esperaba de una chiquilla tanta como tu- le dice con una risa - la verdad aveces creo que tu padre tiene razón- hinata oculta su mirada para poder llorar- ay la niñita esta apunto de llorar –dice con sarcasmo y acercándose a ella - eres débil no pedes defenderse por tu mismas das lastima- le dice agorándole la barbilla- y eso no lo vas a pode cambiar , pero ahora serás mía te guste o no -le dice apunto de besarla._

_Kiba tenia razón era débil, vio a naruto y lo vio tirado y lo mas probable es que el trato de defenderla de los planes de kiba, que al principio peso que eran rumores. Estaba harta de que se eso pasara. Antes que tocara sus labios, voltea su rostro y dice con furia- sabes tal vez tengas razón se débil pero no ingenua- se levanta lo mas rápido pospile y kiba se sorprende-"de ahora cambiare para ya no mas la tímida hinata "y frunce el ceño - y sabes que tu y yo terminamos ya que me di cuenta la clase de persona que eres- diciendo esto con enojo. Kiba la ajara el brazo y le aprieta- sáltame- se Safo del ajare de kiba y lo abofetea hacendó que sangrara de la boca sus muchachos trataron de ayudarlo pero este se lo impidió. Hinata se acerco donde estaba naruto y lo levanto lo cargo en sus brazos- sabes que mas te me vuelves a acercar y no solo te boy a dar una cachetada si no te voy a demostrar de lo que soy capas – le dice dándole la espalda y caminando fuera del callejón._

_Kiba se quedo petrificado sabia que la familia Hyuuga era experta en artes marciales. Debido a que Neji era el mejor en esa materia y prefirió guardarse sus comentarios o acciones ya que no queso meterse con ese tipo de familia y los dejo ir._

_Hinata llevo a naruto a su departamento y lo acostó en el sofá (suerte que jiraya no estaba ya que los iba a sermonear iba a empezar con sus perversiones) busco el botiquín de emergencias y se puso a curarlo, lentamente naruto fe despertando. _

_Naruto: hina-Chan- dice reaccionado tratándose de levantar, hasta que-AUCH¡ ESO DUELE._

_Hinata-PUES QUEDATE QUIETO – le grita- no ves que te estoy curando y tú que te mueves, la verdad tu no tienes remedio, pudiste morir- le dice con enojo – no lo vuelvas a ser me oíste- le dice ocultando su rostro._

_Naruto: hina- Chan yo…-pero lo interrumpe. _

_Hinata: no lo vuelvas a ser- le dice llorando – porque si lo vuelves a ser yo ser quien te proteja- le dice viéndolo a los ojos-por favor. El no dice nada y por ultimó la abraza, naruto ya no digo nada solo la abraso fuerte._

_-fin del flash back-_

Naruto: Si lo recerco-dice con tristeza

Hinata: naruto creo que ya es suficiente mejor bájame- dese suave y con ternura tratando de cambiar de tema - no quiero ser un fastidio para ti.

Naruto: que- dice saliendo del transe de tristeza- no, no te bajare aparte quien te dijo que eras un fastidio, yo debería decir que eso porque siempre estoy pegado a ti

Hinata: ternes razón ere fastidioso – dice con gracia y alegría.

Naruto: tienes ra...! HOYE NO ES SIERTO¡-dice de sobresalto pero hinata solo seria-bueno creo que ya llegamos- le dice peo antes de abrir la puerta leguen la abre de repente y paresia enojada.

?-MALDITO KANKURO NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!-dice una chica de cabello rubio con cuatro colas de caballo, ojos verdosos alta y aparentemente de mal humor, después voltio a dende estaba naruto- Y USTEDES QUE APARTENCE DE MI CAMINO – y naruto la dejo pasar y se fue la chica .

Kankuro: discúlpela es que hoy no fue su día- digo calmado un castaño con los mismos ojos de la chica –hola me llamo gaara Sabakkuno cerré su doctor este semestre y la loca que vieron hace rato era mi hermana temari –les digo desde su escritorio-en que les puedo servir.

Naruto: a si le vengo a dejar a mi amiga se desmayo y me pidieron que la trajera -dijo sonriente.

Hinata: naruto-Kun no es necesario Estoy bien -digo avergonzada.

Naruto: lose pero no quiero que estés mejor –dice viéndola a los ojos

Kankuro: esta bien, déjala en la comilla-y naruto la acuesta- ya te puedes retirar.

Naruto: si con su permiso-le dice y voltea ruborizado con hinata- nos vemos a la salida hinata te llevare a tu casa.

Hinata si, esta bien naruto- Kun- se ruboriza-adiós- y el se va- y voltea a hacia donde esta Kankuro pero la ve con cara picara – ¿que pasa?-le pregunta dudosa

Kankuro: ustedes dos son algo o son novios -dice Ansaldo una Sega.

Hinata: heeeee¡- se pone demasiado roja y se vuelve a desmayar.

**EN LA SALIDA **

Naruto estaba acostado debajo en un árbol sentado viendo hacia el cielo asta que alguien lo interrumpió,

Hinata: naruto-Kun- le grito dirigiéndose a el – con que a aquí estabas –le dice tratando de recupera el aliento- te estuve buscando por toda la escuela.

Naruto: lo siento- dice levantadote y sacudiéndose-y ¿que tal te fue? ¿Que es lo que tenias?-le dice en un tono preocupado y acercándose a ella.

Hinata: nada al parecer fue solo desmayo - le dice alegre- me receto vitaminas y que comerá bien.

Naruto: en ese caso-sonríe maliciosamente- ¡IREMOS A ICHIRAKUA COMER RAMEN QUE TE PARECE¡-pero hinata le pega-AUCH!-se queja

Hinata: no grites-le digo enojada- pero si acepto tu invitación nos vamos –le dice regalándose una sonrisa y naruto se le queda viendo y este se sonroja - ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta tímidamente

Naruto: nada- acerca su mano a su cara le aparta unos mechones de cabello- solo que tus ojos me recuerdan a la luna- dice sonrojándose más, acariciándole la mejillas, mirándola directamente a los ojos y arcontado su distancia de ella.

Hinata: a si ¿Por qué?- le pregunta tiernamente, también acercándose a el.

Naruto: por hermosos y por que en ellos reflejan tu pureza, tu delicadeza – se enarca más Sus labios se acercaban a los de ella, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte- y sobretodo tu belleza.

Hinata: naruto-Kun- es lo último que alcanza a decir. Pero los interrumpieron.

Ino: NARUTOOOO!HINATA!-les grita dirigiéndose a ellos, pero los ve juntos

(Demasiado diria yo) de inmediato se separan. Pero esta de al llegar inmediato pone sonrisa picara- ¿que hacían ustedes gustitos?-les pregunta maliciosamente.

Naru/hina- NADA!-gritaron lo dos al mismo tiempo totalmente sonrojados.

Naruto: como se te puede ocurrís que asíamos algo "a buena hora interrumpiste ino"-piensa con sarcasmo.

Ino: en fin lo que ustedes digan-dese ya que tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer- vamos a ir al centro comercial con los nuevos, vienen.

Hinata: no gracias ino-Chan, naruto- Kun me acaba de invitar a comer así que será en otra ocasión- dice acercándose a ella dejando a naruto solo.

Ino: esta bien hinata no ese falta que me lo expliques, lo entiendo, quieren estar los dos solitos verdad-lo dice con una sonrisa picara.

Hinata: ino no es lo que tú piensas por favor "como si realmente se figura en mí"- piensa tristemente.

Ino: coma querrán, Beno adiós nos vemos mañana –y se retira.

Hinata: bueno nos vamos – le dice a naruto.

Naruto: a sí – y la acompaña

**Minutos después **

Un pelirrubio y una pelinegra iban caminando por un puente platicando.

Naruto: enserio ese tal Sasuke se creé mejor que yo, ya veras seré el mejor y le ganare a á se teme-decía con orgullo.

Hinata: que gracioso eres naruto-Kun jaja- le dice riéndose- la verdad me hubiera encantado estar ay en la clase con ustedes-Le dice en un tono triste.

Naruto: no importa lo importante es que estas bien-le dice estirándole la mano y esta igual estira para agorarla y lo toma, pero al tocar su mano todo se empezó a estremecer todo a su alrededor ellos espesaron asentir dolor en el pecho asiendo que cayeran de rodillas al suelo, el cielo espeso a cambia de color a un rojo intenso, inmovilizando todo y ellos aun seguían sin comprender lo que sucedía. Cuando vieron que todo se calmo abrieron los ojos se quedaron impactados, el cielo estaba rojo, miraron un reloj y paresia que el tiempo se detuvo, no Avia nadi alrededor parecía desierta. Tanbien había extraños pilares de crista alrededor de la ciudad (eso creían)

Naruto: que paso-levantándose del suelo -pero que... donde rayos estamos-al ver que todo había cambiado.

Hinata: Na...Naruto-Kun- tartamudeaba horrorizada al ver la luna

Naruto: una luna…! ¿Negra? ¡-se sorprendieron al verla. Se oyeron estruendos en la ciudad, haciendo que hinata se asustara y tomara del brazo a naruto.

Hinata: naruto-Kun, que fue eso-dice agorándose mas del brazo- donde estamos –dice alterada.

Naruto: no lo se- dice tratando de calmarla- al parecer no ay nadie-volteándoos a todos lados-será mejor que no te apartes de mi –dice con un tono de orden y esta asiente-será mejor ir a investigar-y se dirigen directo a la ciudad.

Al llegar al centro se dan cuenta que definitivamente no había nadie perecía como si se hubieran desaparecido de repente.

Hinata: naruto-Kun que asemos ahora no hay nadie- decía cada vez mas asustada.

Naruto: no te preocupes-la abrasa para tratar de calmarla-a qui estoy para protegerte te prometo que nada malo te pasara- la abrasa más fuerte.

Hinata: Naruto-Kun-susurra afeándose mas a el.

Pero de repente ven que algo se de mueve y aparece una creatura gelatinosa. Enfrente de ellos, aquella cosa empezó a trasformase en un ser de cuatro patas con 3 caras de perro (en pocas palabras como serverus la bestia griega pero con alas), el pero gruño al verlos, de inmediato se separaron

Hinata: naruto-Kun-digo asustada –que…que es eso-decía ocultándose atrás de el.

Naruto: no lo se-dice poniéndose enfrente de la bestia para proteger a hinata. Pero de repente la bestia empieza a cercase a ellos amentado el medo de hinata- será mejor que huyamos-y esta asienta-CORRE!-y empiezan a correr pero no le duro el gusto ya que de repente aparecieron mas de esas bestias y se encontrón rodados. Hinata de inmediato abraso fuertemente a naruto y naruto mediatamente correspondió a ese abraso con tal de protegerla.

Naruto: hinata hay algo que tengo que decirte- le dice con tono de preocupación y angustia –es algo que lo tengo guardado des de hace mucho- se separa de ella para verla directamente a los ojos-yo te am…- pero de repente otra vez se estremeció la tierra y todo lo que les rodeaba empezó a desaparecer y mejor la abraso y cerraron los ojos.

Cuando ya no sintieron nada abrir los ojos y se sorprendieron al ver que todo se avía vuelto a la normalidad

¿?-que creen que hacen esos dos

¿?-esos chicos son unos pervertidos

Naruto: que paso-dice separándose de ella

Hinata: no lo sé - dice tratando de calmarse

Naruto: Hinata espero que no te moleste pero creo que será mejor llevarte a tu casa otro día comemos ramen te parece-dice levantándose y dándole la mano Hinata para levantarse

Hinata: Si... Naruto-kun- levantándose con la ayuda de naruto y se retiran del lugar, sin darse cuenta de que eran observados

¿?: Hmp Tenias razón son ellos-desea una sombra de ojos rojos con vos varonil

¿?: Si es sabes que nunca me equivoco-dice una voz femenina

**En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí **

¿?- al parecer esta ciudad no será tan aburrida después de todo – decía guardando su arma y viendo a la ciudad.

**Horas más tarde **

Dos jóvenes estaban EN FRENTE DE UNA GRAN MANSION

HINATA: naruto ¡Muchas gracias por protegerme el día de hoy eres muy valiente!... Etooo...– bajo la mirada mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos

Naruto: ¿Hmmm? – la miraba interrogante- no ay problema sabes que siempre te protegeré- dice sonrojado y poniendo una mano en la nuca

De repente, muy sonrojada, Hinata salto frente a Naruto y le planto un rápido y sonoro beso en la mejilla e inmediatamente se echo a correr hacia la puerta trasera de su casa

Hinata: Te veré mañana Naruto-kun! no olvides pasar por mi bay- le grita

Por un momento, Naruto se quedo allí parado sin hacer nada mirando como ella se alejaba y desaparecía tras la puerta de su casa, finalmente, toco su mejilla justo en el lugar en donde Hinata lo había besado hacia solo un momento y esbozando una enorme sonrisa salto levantando su puño hacia arriba

Naruto: ¡SIIII!- y el fue a su casa con una enorme sonrisa sin saber lo que le preparaba el destino a ambos 

Sorry si me tarde con tantas cosas en la cabeza que digo que quiero más cerebro pero aquí está la conti. Sorry si esta coto

Gracias a todos lo que leyeron el primer cap. K - Nessy, Kou-chan 44, DMC-Devil-Dante, Dollin pop, art is bang-, v-kolt, yoyoel, Cuty Ligia-chan, Heero Kusanagi, bommper, naminaruxtsubahina,

LennaParis ,

Espero que estén bien todos y que pronto actualicen sus fic la neta ustedes me inspiran aun que me tarde años en asarlo pero me gusta sus fis bay (se aceptan quejas y sugerencias)


End file.
